Blurred
by Wandererzaehler
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots for Lucifer. I'll update every day for the whole November. There will be Fluff, Romance and probably a lot of Angst. Features potholes, glimpses, an impromptu tea-party, Lucifer doing mind-tricks on... unusual targets and maybe some canon-divergences later on. Hope you enjoy.
1. Glimpses

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Lucifer. I'm just borrowing characters to hopefully amuse myself as well as other people.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Doctor Who, actually: _"One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." (The Girl In The Fireplace). _Also, all the Nightmare-talk in that episode._

 _ **Spoilers** : None._

* * *

 **Glimpses**

Everyone has nightmares. That's just how it is.

But since Chloe's met Lucifer, she's started to dream about things she doesn't even _believe_ in, and that is, of course, Lucifer's fault because of all this metaphorical language he's obsessed with.

It's fairly obvious he isn't really the Devil, and all the more obvious for her, because she knows him so well by now.

He's as human as they come.

Still, there have been... _glimpses_ she thinks she caught, and they are confusingand disturbing at the same time – like Lucifer is two very different persons at once.

Sometimes Chloe feels like the real Lucifer ( _her_ Lucifer) begins to slip away from her and each time it's harder to get him back. It pierces her heart to see his face turn dark after his smile has vanished into thin air, but the thing she really becomes afraid of is when he stops talking to her. That only happens when he's really far gone.

He is her friend – one of the few she has left, being a mother and a Cop working overtime, and she can't bear to slowly loose him.

* * *

When she wakes once more from one of those nightmares in which Lucifer is cold, merciless and uncaring, going back to sleep is no option and going to work is more than just difficult.

But she gets up as usual, showers, eats, and goes to the Precinct.

Lucifer greets her with this big smile of his that she has learnt to know as the one he reserves just for her (a real smile, that is, not the one behind which he hides what he's really feeling).

He immediately adds some kind of cutting remark before falling back into metaphorical language, dragging her along with ease.

The strange thing is: While she has nightmares about Lucifer in the nights, the only time she really feels safe and protected (and she is a Cop, for Christ's sake) is when she's with him.

He is worth the nightmares...

Not that she would ever tell him that.

* * *

 **A companion to this one will be uplaoded later. It'll be called "Pretend."**


	2. Spicy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucifer – otherwise something like this would've happened a lot sooner.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer, Trixie_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : An old, not-published fiction of mine_

 _ **Spoilers** : Nothing _

_**Additional tags:** Domestic Fluff; Established Relationship_

 _ **A/N:** Hope its still November second for you... for me it is, but that's German time. Sorry for the delay. _

* * *

**Spicy**

As always, Chloe was the first to wake up – Lucifer would probably never get used to getting up early. She didn't turn the alarm off, knowing full well he would just roll over and get back to sleep otherwise.

Before she left the warmth of the bed, she took a few moments to just look at the man beside her – it was one of the best moments of her day, if she was honest with herself. She had been so used to waking up alone she was all the more content with watching him slowly coming more awake, starting his day cursing under his breath because he was, _again_ , not allowed to lie in.

* * *

A while after Chloe had left, Lucifer couldn't ignore the alarm any longer – and of course his smart detective had placed the alarm clock at the other end of the room, so he was forced to get up in order to turn it off. Burying his head in the pillow, he groaned into the fabric unhappily before rolling out of bed – _cold –_ and turning off the alarm with more force than necessary.

He grabbed his neatly folded dressing gown from the table at the window and only barely avoided bumping into the door on his way to the kitchen.

Since he's started staying at Chloe's, he slept deeper than ever, but he also needed more time to really wake up in the mornings.

* * *

When Chloe some time later walked down the steps toward the kitchen, Trixie's unceasing chatter greeted her, accompanied by the smell of cocoa and omelette.

She walked over, placed a kiss on top of Trixie's head, and then turned to Lucifer, who, instead of kissing her good-morning, offered her a cup with lots of cream on top.

"Cocoa? Really?", she asked, "where's my coffee?"

Lucifer pointed to the cup he was holding: "This is not mere cocoa. I spiced it up a bit."

There was a slight pause before a certain suspicion crept up on her: "You did what?!", she asked, darting a glance at her daughter, whose cup was half-empty. On instinct, Chloe tried to snatch the cup from Trixie, but the girl hopped off of the chair and hid behind Lucifer, giggling and with the cup still in her hand. She gazed round his legs and even stuck out her tongue at Chloe, earning a look of sheer disbelief from her mum.

"The things you think me capable of doing... I'm hurt. Deeply."

Chloe shot Lucifer an angry look: "Shut up and tell me what's in the cocoa!"

"Why, chilli of course. It's an old Aztec recipe. Go on, try some!"

He offered her the cup again, and Chloe, momentarily pacified, took it, carefully taking a sip. The cocoa was hot, creamy and spicy, simply: "Delicious", she admitted.

On impulse, she pulled Lucifer close and kissed him.

He pulled away before she had enough, though, and winked at her with an oh-so-smug expression: "Good morning to you, too, Detective."

Chloe couldn't shake the feeling he'd planned this.


	3. For Her Sake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucifer – which is a good thing, I guess, because otherwise something like this would've happened instead of Season 2.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Trixie; Lucifer mentioned_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Excessive listening to Twenty One Pilots_

 _ **Spoilers** : S01E13... kinda._

 _ **Additional tag:** Canon-divergence in Season 1 Finale_

 _ **A/N:** The evil, really-not-that-small part inside of me really expected (wanted...?) it to go this way. _

* * *

**For Her Alone**

After everything that happened, Chloe has two memories that are especially vivid and tangible, even more so since they are closely connected. They come to her at night when she can't fall asleep, and they have a tendency to stick to her throughout the day.

She remembers every single detail about the day she's been at Lucifer's and first saw the scars on his back, tried to touch them and he caught her hand, his expression carefully guarded but his eyes so full of emotion.

Chloe had asked, and hadn't believed a word he had told her.

She also remembers how she allowed him to touch her unmarred skin. The memory sends down shivers her spine – she hadn't known, then, how intense these moments had been, or would become later on.

Then, neither one of the events had made any sense to her. Now that they do, it doesn't really matter any more – still, she shifts them around in her mind time and time again, unable to shake her feelings.

Knowing now how much all this must have meant to Lucifer makes the memories more painful, and more precious at the same time.

Tears burn in her eyes now: She can still feel his slightly trembling fingers tracing her back...

– In the dark, Trixie shifts closer towards her mother, like she's able to feel her distress.

" _If only... If Lucifer hadn't –_ ", Chloe sighs, and then, pulling herself together she argues: _"If Lucifer hadn't sacrificed himself,_ _Trixie_ _would be dead now."_

Chloe pulls her daughter in protectively and places a light kiss on her head, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair.

But even though Trixie's lying at her side, something is missing.

 _Someone_ is missing, and what he did wasn't for Trixie. It had been for Chloe's sake, and her sake alone.

This is another thing the Detective knows, and the knowledge hurts.


	4. Potholes

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Lucifer. I'm just borrowing characters. The words are mine, though.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : "Tear in my heart" by Twenty One Pilots_

 _ **Spoilers** : Nada (though one might call this one foreshadowing)_

 _Set sometime in Season 1_

* * *

 **Potholes**

Even though they had shook their pursuers some time ago, Lucifer kept on going, driving the car as fast as it would go.

Every time he hit a hole in the road, there was a distinct _lack_ of sound which was unnerving. The Detective was very deliberately quiet and this – more than anything – was a sure sign she was in a lot of pain.

"Detective –", Lucifer began, clutching the steering wheel with so much force his knuckles had turned white.

He vaguely wondered about the way his voice differed from usual.

She cut him short: "Later. Please."

If he had been sure his father was interested (or even watching) he might have considered to ask him for help, if only to quench the strange, nagging feeling inside him that tried to tell him this whole mess was his fault.

But he and Dad weren't on speaking terms any more: A lot more would have to happen for him to beg his father for help – so he just concentrated on hitting as few bumps and holes on the way as he could to avoid causing Chloe more pain and to get his Detective to a hospital as soon as possible.


	5. Conscience

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except the words I'm adding to a few intense seconds of screen-time.**

 _ **Characters** : Maze, Amenadiel_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Lucifer, Season 1 Episode 12. You know the scene. _

_**Spoilers** : Season 1, Episode 12_

 _ **A/N:** This is me trying to figure Maze out. Apparently I'm not good with Demons :D_

* * *

 **Conscience**

Demons don't get a bad conscience about anything. Ever. They don't really have a conscience, so that's fairly easy. They don't hesitate to do as asked so long as it involves blood and torture or at least the prospect of one of these.

Doing as she was told has always been easy and something she was good in.

At least it was until now.

Mazikeen has always been fiercely loyal toward Lucifer and became even more so when he left all the other Demons behind and allowed her alone to follow him through the gates of Hell.

And still she hesitates.

Yes, she has become dissatisfied with living on earth, and she's afraid how much Lucifer has changed in the past few weeks alone.

And still, she does his bidding – it was her choice once to do otherwise, but she decided to follow him wherever he would go.

And _s_ _till_ , she hesitates, the knife poised, staring at Amenadiel's back, mystified as to what is holding her back. There is – something stirring inside her.

But if Maze had had a conscience, she silently decides, it would tell her to do what was right, and that was aiding Lucifer, all... _stirrings_ aside.


	6. Pretend

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters nor the show.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe mentioned_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : 'Trapdoor' by Twenty One Pilots (especially 2nd verse)_

 _ **Spoilers** : Slight spoilers for Season 2, after Episode 4._

 ** _A/N:_** _The Companion to 'Glimpses'. Will be continued one more time – upload of that one will be Tuesday, by the way. Don't have a title yet, though._

* * *

 **Pretend**

Everyone has dreams. That's just how it is.

Everyone has dreams – except for Lucifer. His dreams have turned to nightmares long ago, starting with the Rebellion and then, after he was cast out of Heaven and fell, his bad dreams intensified by a tenfold.

But he did remember dreams, and he longed for them.

Thankfully, he didn't need that much sleep when he was in Hell: He was an angel with certain abilities, after all, and he always had a lot to do on his hands. Lucifer defied sleep as long as possible, and only succumbed to it when there really was no alternative, every few centuries approximately. He wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he did his best to come to terms with it.

When he abdicated his throne and came to Earth, he realised his human body needed a lot of sleep – and, miraculously, he began to sleep deeply and never really remembered the nightmares he did have. It was one of the many advantages that came out of using a human's feeble brain. If he'd wanted to, he could have easy access to his memories due to his angelic abilities – but Lucifer isn't a fool.

And then he meets Chloe and after he's made the deal with Dad to save her, everything changes again. The nightmares are back, and he wakes in the middle of the night, sweating, trembling, _petrified_ , and he can't suppress these nightmares any more.

Chloe, always the inquiring Detective, notices the dark circles around his eyes, his constant yawning and increasing inattention, and begins to worry, and Lucifer decides he can't have that. He withdraws himself, talks less, leaves as soon as he can when they have a case to 'attend to family matters', and stops showing up at her place at unexpected times.

He can't deprive his body of sleep indefinitely, though, and tires himself by excessive meetings with lots of women and men – preferably at the same time – to assure sleeping deeply. Drinking also helps to a certain level, though it takes a lot for him to actually be drunk.

It doesn't really work, but he keeps trying.

Lucifer knows how easily he can get rid of his nightmares – but he can't send Mum back to Hell.

For Chloe's sake, he tries to pretend everything is all right, because if he doesn't, and she starts digging, trying to figure him out, she'll be in even graver danger.

He can't stay away from what is causing his nightmares, though, because seeing Chloe alive and well in the mornings is all that keeps him going. When he's with her, he knows she's as safe as she can be.

He will never allow anything to happen to her again.

But with every day that passes and with every moment he's not with her, he becomes more anxious and tired, and every nightmare adds to his fear of falling asleep – no matter how many times he pretends he's okay.

He simply couldn't bear losing her.


	7. What if God was One of Us

**Disclaimer: I own neither Lucifer nor the Song, but I enjoy both.**

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe_

 _ **A/N:** This one is fluffy. Its about paying attention to things. Name of the song is of course the title of the (almost) Drabble. _

* * *

**What if God was One of Us**

Early on, Lucifer noticed a habit of Chloe's he thought rather amusing: When thinking intently about a case, or driving a car (given that he was silent for more than a minute) she sometimes started humming random snippets of songs, barely audible even for his angelical hearing.

Lucifer was good at songs and it had become one of _his_ habits to add her songs to his repertoire, only to play them when he knew she was around to hear them.

By now he wasn't entirely sure any more whether he wanted to mock her or give her credit.

So far, neither one of them had commented on these habits, and he wasn't even sure if she hummed the songs consciously enough to notice him picking them up.

But today, Lucifer found her choice of song infuriating: " _Really_ , Detective?!", he finally called out in exasperation.

To his great annoyance, Chloe only grinned widely and shot him a rather smug glance – so she had noticed after all.

Lucifer continued playing her songs – every single one, except for this one, of course.


	8. Because I know You

**A/N1: Thanks to everyone for reading, subscribing, favouring, bookmarking and commenting! Your enthusiasm has overwhelmed me – and there are still three weeks to go!**

 **I'm having so much fun writing.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-F.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Lucifer. This unique combination of words is mine again, though. (Somehow I'd rather own Lucifer... ^^)

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe_

 ** _A/N_ _2_ _:_** _I do watch too much Lucifer –_ _this feels like something actually happening in the series._

 _T_ _he last one-shot following 'Glimpses' and 'Pretend'._

* * *

 **Because I know You**

It was a late night stake-out, and a very uneventful one at that. No one had tried to enter the suspect's house so far, and nobody had left it. It was, as Chloe had silently admitted only to herself, more a shot in the dark than a certainty the man was guilty – but she had a gut feeling, and usually those were right.

By now, Chloe had been on many stake-outs with Lucifer and so far she had never been bored. Irritated, yes, but never bored.

But Lucifer had been withdrawn for the last couple of days, and even more infuriating than usually and Chloe had no idea what had happened or when it had started.

Now that Lucifer wasn't talking his usual amount of nonsense and metaphors, the atmosphere in the car was tense, like they were strangers who had been forced to spent the whole night together in confined space.

Chloe realised that if she had said this out loud, and things were like they used to be, Lucifer would surely have made a comment with this wolfish grin of his. _I do have a few ideas about confined space and strangers, Detective_ , he'd say and look her up and down with one eyebrow raised suggestively.

She sighed unhappily: It was a good half-hour since her last attempt at small-talk, and the silence really was worrying. She glanced sideways at her companion and was surprised to see Lucifer was asleep, his head propped against the car window. His usually so guarded face (guarded with too many smiles and too much talk) was relaxed and peaceful. His eyes moved rapidly behind his lids: Apparently he was dreaming and, judging by the smile on his lips, about something good.

Chloe felt the corners of her mouth tugging up. Sleeping Lucifer looked so different from Playboy Lucifer or Cop Lucifer or –

Chloe caught movement in the corner of her eye and averted her eyes from Lucifer's face with a certain reluctance.

A figure wearing a hood, clutching a rather suspicious looking bag, approached the suspect's house. Grinning, Chloe unbuckled her seat belt and turned to Lucifer again, only to jump out of her skin when he suddenly winced and roared something at the top of his lungs. It sounded like it had a meaning, but if it had, Lucifer was talking in no language Chloe had ever heard.

He lashed out and hit her across the cheek, so hard her head flew back against the headrest. For a moment the only thing she saw were black spots dancing before her eyes. While things slowly swam back into focus, Lucifer stopped yelling and instead froze, his face a mask of terror. His eyes only half-closed, he said: "Chloe."

Chloe felt a shiver run down her spine – Lucifer sounded like he had been beaten, the way he whispered her name declared submission and surrender. Whatever he had been fighting in his dream, he had lost, and somehow all this had to do with her.

Her cheek burned and she tasted blood in her mouth from where she had bit her tongue. Slowly, deliberately, she reached over and gently touched Lucifer's shoulder: "Lucifer. Wake up."

His eyes opened wide, and he flinched before he recognised her: "Detective."  
Lucifer's voice sounded small.

"I'm here."

She moved, and the light of a street lamp must've hit her face which obviously showed the mark of his hand, because he asked: "I – What happened?"

He didn't wait for an answer. His face darkening, he pulled back again with a horrifiedexpression, opened the door and hurried away from the car as fast as possible.

Chloe forgot about the suspicious guy making his way to the suspect's house (if Lucifer's screaming hadn't warned him off) and followed her partner: "Lucifer – damn, wait up!"

He turned around so suddenly she ran into him and stumbled back a few steps before looking up at Lucifer's face.

"Don't you understand? I can't protect you any other way then by staying away from you", he hissed through clenched teeth.

Chloe forced herself to smile and say in a soothing voice: "That's nothing. I've had worse."

She caught the hand he rose in denial of her words and gave it a violent squeeze: "I'm a big girl, Lucifer. I can look out for myself. Why would you think you need to protect me?"

After a heartbeat of hesitation, he answered: "The people getting close to me get _hurt_ , Detective. Mostly by me."

"You would never hurt me."

"Just look at your face!"

"Okay, granted. But you would never _intentionally_ hurt me, I know that."

"How do you know that?", he asked, staring at their clasped hands.

She gave his hand another squeeze she hoped he understood to be reassuring and answered: "Because I know you."

He shook his head silently, but she felt his grip on her hand tightening slightly.

"Have you ever considered", she said quietly and consciously, "that I might not stay away from you?"

Finally he looked up and said: "Chloe, I – "

His eyes widened: "Hey! You! Stop!"

He let go of Chloe's hand abruptly and started running away from her at high speed. It took her a moment so realise he must have seen someone behind her.

Closing her eyes momentarily, she whispered: " _Seriously?!_ " before running after him again, this time with her gun in hand: "LAPD! Stop!"

Their talk would have to wait.


	9. Light-Bringing

**Disclaimer:** I've told you before – I don't own Lucifer. Sigh.

 _ **Characters** : Mom, Lucifer_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : I think this popped into my head randomly and for some reason it didn't get lost again?_

 _ **Additional tags:** pre-series_

 ** _A/_ _N:_** _I hope I'm not mistaken to believe Mom actually loves her children (because as a Mom, that's what you do) – hopefully we'll learn more about her and I'm not prove_ _n_ _wrong :D_

 _L_ _ucifer is, of course, the Latin version_ _o_ _f whatever Mom'll call him in their native tongue (whatever that might be._ _Any ideas?_ _)._

* * *

 **Light-Bringing**

The tiny baby with the shock of black locks on his head had yet to open his eyes for the very first time. For some reason he had kept them closed until now, even though she knew he was awake – like he was listening intently to something she couldn't hear, or waiting for something special to happen.

His wings, which he had yet to learn how to conceal, were huge, compared to his small body, and of a blinding white, the feathers fluttering with every breath he took. His hands were clenched into tiny fists one moment and the next he was moving them around like he wanted to test the air's condition.

He was surely growing up to be an explorer, she mused, – testing out new strategies and approaches. Or maybe he was going to do something else entirely – he wasn't restricted to any course yet, and if she had any saying in it, he would never be.

Carefully she lifted him up and began rockinghim gently. After a while, she started humming a tune, and when she looked at the baby's face, she was surprised to see his eyes – dark brown – stare at her knowingly.

She knew all her sons had abilities they had yet to understand, and by now she knew how to recognise what they felt like, and the oh-so-knowing gaze resting on her face was full of such power.

She felt something shift within her before she suddenly caught herself whispering: "I want you to be happy, Samael."

A soft pressure she hadn't been aware of dissolved, and the child's gaze, still locked on her eyes, became unsteady with tiredness. Before he fell asleep again, though, he smiled at her – such a huge, wide smile she'd never seen before.

It was breathtakingly beautiful and lit up the whole room for her.

His father had chosen his name already, but she would call him something else, something more fitting when they were alone.

She tenderly caressed her son's cheek before laying him back down carefully and kissing him gently on the forehead.

He was her light-bringer – _Lucifer_.


	10. What if God was One of Us (Version 2)

**Disclaimer:** Only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Long, boring work-hours and a sudden, unexpected catchy tune in my ear._

 _ **A/N:** Finally a 'real' Drabble! Title of the song he's playing is also the title of this one – go figure._

 _This one's a spare I intended not to post, but I didn't have time for more today._

 _This was also written before the episode in which Lucifer stated he didn't get drunk (should be Season 2, Episode 6)._

* * *

 **What if God was One of Us (Version 2)**

It had been a bad day and Chloe figured he'd need her.

Lucifer was at the Piano, but he wasn't singing. The tune was hauntingly familiar, but Chloe couldn't place it.

"Lucifer?", she asked, but he was oblivious to her presence, his eyes closed, face pained.

Chloe slid onto the seat beside him.

He startled and moved like he wanted to grab her – she only avoided him because Lucifer was dead drunk.

It took him a moment to recognize her, and then his mask crumbled.

Chloe threw her arms around him before he could say anything, and just held him.


	11. Goner

**Disclaimer:** I do own the idea, but not the characters.

 _ **Characters** : Linda, Chloe_

 _ **Additional tags:** Canon-divergence_

 ** _A/N:_** _This one's_ _supposed to be happening_ ** _before_** _'For Her Sake'. I spontaneously decided there needed to be more, and there are two more parts to come in this sequence._

* * *

 **Goner**

 _Maze has forced her here –_ _ _Maze__ _, who, for whatever reason, is_ _now_ _looking after Chloe better than the Detective herself does, and Maze has insisted that Chloe needed to talk about what happened to that day, and who might be of better service than the psychiatrist who treated the Devil himself, or so Maze argued._

 _Chloe knows, now more than ever, that Lucifer hadn't been the Devil, or otherwise he wouldn't have... wouldn't have._

 _Chloe stares down at her hands in her lap, frozen to the spot. It's been three_ _weeks_ _now – how come she can't talk about it? Not even to Linda, who has been close to Lucifer, too; who knew him maybe even better than Chloe did?_

 _"Chloe?", Doctor Martin repeats her question again, "what happened after Malcolm" – here she hesitates the fraction of a second, struggling to get the rest of the sentence out – "shot Lucifer?"_

The Detective raises her head: Linda's face is paler than usual, and though it is is composed and business-like, Chloe suddenly knows for sure that Linda, too, is grieving Lucifer, and this knowledge is the best encouragement the doctor could have given her.

She takes a deep breath and replies, keeping her voice as steady as she can: "Lucifer sagged down to his knees while Malcolm was laughing maniacally."  
A bitter smile tugs at her lips: "I knew Malcolm and Lucifer had stood less than a metre apart when Malcolm shot, and I knew he was good at shooting. There was no chance he could possibly have missed Lucifer. I began to focus on thinking about a way out of there for Trixie and me. And only us. I thought Lucifer was a goner."

Linda watched Chloe closely, and though the Detective's face is impassive, her eyes betray her – they are full of guilt.

There is no need to urge Chloe on any more.

She continues: "And then Lucifer got back up again like nothing had happened at all. I had already given up on him, so when I saw him stand up, I felt so – _so_ –" She tries to find the word but finally gives up with a helpless shrug and a frustrated groan.

"I can't imagine where his strength could've come from. It was like a miracle or something. Malcolm stopped laughing and screamed instead, trying to get away from him."

Chloe closes her eyes momentarily and then adds: "I can still hear him scream."

When she hesitates again, Linda asks: "And what did you do?"

"While Lucifer went after Malcolm, I hurried to pick up my gun again. I grabbed it, aimed, and shot Malcolm."

Linda unknowingly raises an eyebrow at the suddenly sketchy account, but doesn't interrupt.

"I turned round after that for a moment to look for Trixie. I called her, and she came out of hiding." Relief at this memory flashes across the mother's face. When she resumes her halting narration, her voice is barely audible.

"I told Trixie to get into my car and when she was inside, I hurried over to Lucifer and Malcolm. They were both dead."

A long stretch of absolute silence follows before Chloe rather screams than says: "I'm so angry at him for following me! I _told_ him to stay away."

She sighs and then adds, quieter, but no less emotional: "I didn't want him there, I wanted him _safe_ and instead he left me and it's all my own fault."

Chloe's composure is gone – she bursts into tears.

Linda decides to blow her professionalism and hurries to sit down by Chloe's side, pulling her into a close embrace as she does so.

"Why weren't you at his funeral?", she asks a little while later.

"How could I? He's dead because of me. He died for my sake."

Linda pulls back and looks at Chloe earnestly: "What you really need, and what the funeral might have provided, is closure. Lucifer's death wasn't your fault – he died because _he_ decided your safety was more important to him than his own, he died because he was brave and selfless, he died because there was no other way and because... because... because Malcolm was crazy as Hell!"

Chloe snorts through her tears at Linda's rather unprofessional outburst.

She stays until all the tears she's been holding back for weeks now have been shed. Linda, nonetheless thoughtfully providing her with more tissue paper for the way home, repeats one more time: "You need some form of closure, Chloe, but maybe even more than that, you need time to grief for Lucifer. Take that time, and whenever you feel like it, I'm here to talk. My door is always open."

"Thank you", Chloe says.

She leaves the building with a lot on her mind.


	12. An unexpected Party

**Disclaimer:** Lucifer's not mine – luckily, otherwise there would be less dialogue and fun and more angst and drama.

They'd be definitely dating by now, though.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Trixie_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : me being tired. Needed ridiculousness._

 _I guess this would be early on in Season 1._

* * *

 **An unexpected Party**

Afterwards he wasn't sure any more what had happened – one moment he'd been at Chloe's on yet another attempt to lure her into his bed (or rather, hers in this case, because it was closer), the next he was sitting on pink, fluffy cushions on the floor in Trixie's room between a Teddy-bear with one ear missing and an old doll.

His hostess was charming (as far as he could tell, he wasn't sure when it came to the spawn), but he had not yet figured out why there was no tea in the tiny pink cup he was holding.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I would definitely love to see this, ridiculous as it is. Pretty sure at least the Chocolate Cake is real ^^_


	13. The Culprit Responsible

**Disclaimer:** Do I really still have to tell you? I don't own Lucifer.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie_

 _ **Inspired**_ _ **by**_ _:_ _A hastily scribbled note I rediscovered in my notebook. Must've written it in the middle of the night and then forgot about it._

* * *

 **The culprit responsible**

The small hotel was very favourably situated. Only a few metres of very green lawn separated it from the lake's edge, the mountains, already white-capped with snow, were in plain view from here, and it was quiet, oh so quiet. They weren't even that far away from the city, but lots and lots of pine trees separated them from the noise of too many people. Chloe imagined how, when the sun went down in a little while, it would look like the light had been caught in the valley, everything lighting up brighter one more time before the last rays of sunshine were gone.

While Chloe bent down to grab her handbag, which she had placed beside her feet, Lucifer, always the perfect Gentleman, went round the car to open the door for her. She smiled her thanks at him and left the car while he also opened Trixie's door.

"I think I'd like –", Chloe began, but Lucifer interrupted her by lying a finger on his lips.

"Beatrice has fallen asleep", he informed her. Chloe, feeling happiness bubbling up insider her, watched him unbuckle Trixie's seatbelt and then lift her out of the car gently, careful not to wake her up.

"I'm afraid you'll have to look after the bags now", he grinned, and she stuck her tongue out at him like she was a rebellious teenager.

His grin widened and he suggested: "Or we could go inside first, check in and while you two get settled, I'll go get the bags."

"This is more to my liking, Mr. Morningstar", she answered in flirtatious tone and he, mocking her behaviour, actually stuck his tongue out at her, too.

Laughing and rolling her eyes at him, she followed Lucifer to the entrance.

* * *

Everything was all right until Chloe opened the door to their room.

Lucifer, following her with Trixie in his arms, stopped dead behind her and both the Detective and her partner stared inside open-mouthed.

"Lucifer", Chloe said, her voice carefully blank of emotion, "tell me this wasn't your doing."

"The things you think me capable –"

"Lucifer."

He sighed and carefully shifted Trixie to get a better grip: "No, this was surely not my idea. I don't do that thing."

Chloe suddenly wasn't sure any more whether she liked him saying that or if she wished his attitude in this instance to be otherwise generally, but today she was just so tired after their hour-long trip, and surely not in the mood for such nonsense.

"Well, you'd better go and tell them to remove this – this –", she gestured toward their bed which was covered in rose petals, with a big sign above the headboard saying: 'Congratulations!' in flowing script with the dot of the I being an oversized red heart, "and I'd _really_ like an explanation why they'd think us to be god-damn _newly-weds_!"

This was the moment in which Trixie, her eyes still closed, stopped pretending to be asleep and burst out giggling excitedly – after that it was fairly obvious who was the culprit responsible for the staff thinking Lucifer and Chloe had just been wed.


	14. Only Coincidental

**Disclaimer: Apart from this arrangement of words, I own nothing displayed on this site, and much less this amazing show.**

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Sleepy Hollow, Season 2 Ep. 9 'Mama' (Ichabod having a cold)._

 _ **Spoilers** : Nada (surprise, surprise...!)_

 ** _A/N:_** _No idea if this is even theoretically possible – but it demanded to be written. Otherwise creative license applies._

 _I don't know where that much Trixifer is coming from! Can't get those two out of my head._

* * *

 **Only Coincidental**

Chloe opened the door and found that she wasn't even surprised at the familiar figure standing on her doormat, dripping wet.

Lucifer, leaning against the wall with one arm and wearing an over-sized smile on his face asked: "Is Maze here?"

Chloe blinked and then asked dumbfounded: "You're here to see _Maze_?"

"That's what I said, Detective."

She shook her head to clear her thoughts – Lucifer not at her door because he wanted to see _her_ was a new one – and scolded: "You know what time it is? Trixie has long since gone to bed, and you know very well Maze is after this guy for whom the LAPD offered a reward. She told you about it."

"Ah – yes. Must've forgot."

He made a step back and then stopped, his eyes closing for a moment. He swayed. Then he straightened himself and, despite what just had happened, smiled widely: "So – I'll be going then..."

"Are you drunk?!"

Lucifer froze and answered to both their surprises: "Actually, no. But maybe I should go back to Lux and change that."

Another step back, and again he stumbled slightly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes: Now that she really looked at her partner, she noticed his overly flushed cheeks and far too shiny eyes. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt only sloppily tugged into his trousers.

"Lucifer, stop", she called after him and he turned back far too obediently.

"Are you okay?", she asked and he only shrugged in answer.

"You'd better come inside", she commanded, "get out of that rain. You must be wet through!"

"I don't really feel good", Lucifer admitted through chattering teeth as soon as he was standing inside.

Chloe worriedly reached out and laid a hand on his forehead: "You're running a fever."

"I'm the Devil", he hissed through his teeth, "I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick."

"Well, I –", he sneezed violently, twice.

"...don't get sick ever", he continued his sentence stubbornly.

Chloe wasn't really listening to him any more: "I'm sure I have some old clothing from Dan lying around somewhere. You need to get out of these wet clothes. You can stay here tonight", looking him up and down uneasily, "I don't think you should get out again for now."

Chloe hurried off toward her bedroom.

"Mummy?" Trixie opened the door to her room. When she saw Lucifer, she tried to make her usual dash towards him, but her mother grabbed her shirt and stopped her: "Trix, Lucifer isn't feeling so well. I don't want you to get bitten by the bug, okay?"

Trixie sympathetically smiled at Lucifer and waved at him. Lucifer was too groggy to act his usual repulsed self and waved back at her awkwardly.

"Back to bed, Monkey", Chloe instructed her and Trixie obediently shut the door behind her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lucifer was lying on the sofa, wrapped in two blankets, with freshly brewed tea on the table next to him and a hot water bag at his cold feet, wearing some old clothes of Dan's without complaint.

"If you need anything, I'll just be next door", Chloe said and started off towards her bedroom.

"Please", Lucifer, whose voice was sorely hoarse by now, "can't you stay here for a little while?"

Chloe sighed: She knew that tone. It was the same one Trixie used on her when she was ill, and Chloe couldn't resist it, no matter how much she tried.

She went back to her partner, pulled a chair close and sat down.

Lucifer's dark eyes followed her every move, though Chloe judged by how fast he was blinking that he was only barely avoiding falling asleep.

"I don't want to be alone", Lucifer suddenly admitted, sounding small and frightened and Chloe, on instinct, grabbed his hand which had been lying on the blanket and squeezed it: "I won't go anywhere, okay?"

"'kay", he mumbled, and fell asleep a moment later.

It's only a cold, she tried to persuade herself, and nothing serious. It'll be much better in the morning – he really does act like he's never been ill before.

Still, Chloe stayed until she was absolutely sure he wasn't going to wake up again any time soon; then she hurried off to go look for her air bed.

She really didn't want to leave Lucifer alone.

It took her quite some time to realize the bed she kept for guests must have been lost on the move, and when she made it back to the living area, she found that Trixie had sneaked out of her room, had scrambled onto the sofa with her own blanket and snuggled close to Lucifer, who had pulled her toward him in his sleep.

Chloe stared at her daughter and Lucifer so close together and marvelled at the way this picture made her feel. She carefully brushed a strand of hair out of Trixie's face and then checked Lucifer's temperature again, her hand resting on his forehead maybe a second longer than necessary.

Figuring they would most likely both catch Lucifer's cold aynway now Trixie had decided to go near him, she fetched her own blanket and crawled onto the sofa, too, which was a bit crowded by now.

Being this close to Lucifer was, of course, only coincidental.


	15. In a way

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer mentioned_

 _ **Additional tags:** first season_

 ** _A/N:_** _So exhausted today – hopefully tomorrow there'll be more again. Hopefully this is even remotely sounding like English... ^^_

* * *

 **In a way**

Chloe vividly remembers her first day at the precinct. She'd been nervous, and though protected in the way by how everyone was whispering _She's Decker's kid_ behind her back, she had been terribly anxious not to get anything wrong. Well, she did have Dan's support early on, but – the first few days had been tough nonetheless.

Which makes watching Lucifer accustom to his new environment even more infuriating. This man is just too perfect in everything – with one charming smile, every woman is his to command, and with every grand, lavish gesture he secures himself more highly in the men's esteem.

Chloe doesn't _want_ a consultant, she doesn't _need_ a partner and she can _definitely_ _d_ _o without_ the would-be Prince of Darkness following her every move and interrupting every chain of thought she has with his incessant talk.

She isn't sure yet how he manages to control people like this – yes, he can be charming, in a way, and he certainly is attractive (if you are into that kind of guy, that is), and sometimes his connections as well as his not-cop-like thinking might help a case along... Still there is something that has vexed her about him ever since she's met him, and she can't let it go.

She won't.

Especially not since he finds his way around the precinct so easily. That just isn't how things are supposed to be done.


	16. Quite Good

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucifer.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer, Trixie, Dan _

_**Inspired**_ _ **by**_ _: "_ _I think I lost my halo, I don't know where you are, You'll have to come and find me, find me" - 'Polarize' by Twenty One Pilots. Also too much idle thinking while brushing my teeth._

 _ **Spoilers:** S2E03 _

**_A/N:_** _To quote another Twenty One Pilots line: "_ This is not what I had planned". ('Forest') _But at least Dan's finally in one of my shots xD_

* * *

 **Quite... Good.**

"Trix! Where are you?"  
"Beatrice!"

They had been yelling for so long now their throats were sore – but still there was no sign of the missing girl. It was absolutely dark by now, and though they were equipped with bright flash-lights, it felt like it was even darker between the big, dark trees.

Lucifer could hear Chloe breathe raggedly by his side, and he knew she was only barely holding together, knew her well enough to be aware of the fact that she was close to her breaking point.

Detective Douche knew, too, and he did what Lucifer had considered but discarded as too forward.

Dan laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder to stop her and when she did, he pulled her in close. She moved into his embrace so effortlessly it was obvious they had done this a million times before.

Dan pulled back a bit to look into her eyes and said earnestly: "It's going to be fine, Chloe. Trixie's a smart girl."

"I know", Chloe whispered and an anxious, tiny smile – a smile that made Lucifer's heart clench – tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Lucifer cleared his throat: _It's n_ _ot my fault. And I'm n_ _ot jealous_ , he reminded himself and tightened his grip on the flash-light. He decided to give them some privacy and get away as far as possible while Chloe allowed herself to be the worried mother instead of the Cop looking for a missing child.

He continued on alone. Every time he called the spawn's name, he stopped, listening intently for anything that might be a clue as to where she had gotten to.

* * *

In the morning they had set out from LA: The Detective, Daniel, Trixie, and Lucifer, on their way to the family's camping site where Trixie insisted to celebrate her birthday.

Chloe had allowed her to bring friends – it's hard to guess who was surprised most when Trixie appeared only with Lucifer in tow.

They had spent the whole day together near the lake, fooling around, eating chocolate cake, playing Trix's favourite games, unwrapping birthday presents, eating more chocolate cake and finally, they had lit a fire at the lake's shore to roast sausages and tons of marshmallows.

It had been the perfect day for the spawn (so perfect it had been almost boring), and both the parents and the child behaved marvellously good, Lucifer decided – that is, until Chloe wanted to get ready to drive back and they discovered Trixie had taken the car keys. They had made a row, concluding with Trixie throwing they car keys into the lake and then taking off at top speed.

While Dan retrieved the keys out of the shallow water with ease, Chloe failed in discovering where her daughter had gone to, leading to them both imagining the worst possible things that could've happened to her while Lucifer was getting tired of waiting around and cold and really felt the need for a drink; but no one paid him any attention.

Soon after they had set out to look for Trixie, and, to his own surprise, Lucifer hadn't even complained.

* * *

Lucifer was hit by a thought and stopped abruptly: He might actually be a bit worried about what had happened with the offspring. The idea was entirely new to him and, he mused, something for Doctor Linda to deal with. Later.

"Beatrice! Where are you?", he called out, wondering about the slight concern in his voice that was just barely noticeable.

Maybe he shouldn't have told the girl about her parents' divorce before they did, and maybe, just maybe, the girl's birthday hadn't been the best choice. But they had appeared so disgustingly happy together. He knew it all to be merely a façade – It was only fair to warn the child yet even bigger changes were coming.

Considering how it had went, he wasn't entirely sure he had made the right choice.

Maybe he even felt guil –

A faint, far-away sound that might've been a trick of the senses interrupted Lucifer's inner discoveries about his feelings. Even though the sound could have been anything, he decided to give it a shot and ignore the nagging feeling inside him, and when he heard it again, it was obvious that it was, indeed, Trixie calling his name.

A few minutes later he found her, sitting on a tree-trunk with a smudged, tear-streaked face and dishevelled hair. Lucifer felt such a huge wave of relief washing over him he was actually lost for words.

The girl and the Devil stared into each others eyes for a few awkward moments before Trixie broke the silence by saying, matter-of-factly: "I twisted my ankle."

"Of course you did", Lucifer sighed and tried his best to act his usual irritated self, but when the girl shuddered and snivelled, he felt something that came dangerously close to caring. He shrugged out of his jacket, deciding it was ruined after tracking through the forest for what felt like hours anyway, and put it around Trixie's small shoulders. Ha! Such a Detective-Douche-move.

He was quite satisfied he'd come up with this, if only, of course, because he wanted to annoy Daniel.

"Are they very angry?", Trix asked while Lucifer lifted her up, and he felt inclined to answer: "Of course not. Parents never stay angry at their children for long."

He peered up towards the clouds and added silently: _Only for millennia._

* * *

He returned Trixie to her parents unharmed (a twisted ankle, he was sure, was a mere trifle), and thought the incident over and done with – until Chloe heard what he had told Trixie about the divorce. He had seldom seen his Detective so angry, and strangely enough, she didn't seem to agree on his conviction Trixie had a right to know about it. Apparently it all depended on timing and such nonsense.

Finally, while Dan tended to Trixie's foot, Lucifer admitted he had been in the wrong (a strange notion, perhaps, but somehow it _felt_ like the right thing to say), and felt the pressuring feeling slowly loosing its grip. Especially when Chloe, who believed his apologies to be sincere for a change, hugged him hard, whispering her thanks, before rushing over to her daughter again.

Lucifer tried to light a cigarette, and a gush of wind extinguished his lighter's flame time and time again. While he swore, he realised that being hugged by Decker had felt quite... good.

Luckily his next appointment with the doctor was scheduled in two days time.

They really had to talk about his theories concerning his inability to light cigarettes while being outside. It surely was one of Dad's schemes against him.


	17. By Design

**Disclaimer:** Own neither the idea nor the characters.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : fanfictioneer's idea on 'Pretend'_

 ** _A/N:_** _Happy Birthday to fanfictioneer! (And all the other people out there whose birthdays are today...) - Wish you all the best and hope you enjoy this shot!_

 _(_ _\- though_ _there is no confronting in this chapter... sorry.)_

 _A_ _lso, sorry for all the tipos you possibly notice. This is barely edited 'cause my day has been a mess and I've run out of time. Sigh._

* * *

 **I**

They are on their way back from the latest crime scene, and though Chloe has seen far too many dead people by now, she can't get the girl's face out of her mind: Killed before she ever had the time to really live her life, leaving a devastated family and shocked friends behind.

She shudders when Trixie's face comes to her mind's eye unbidden.

When there's a sudden sound from her right, she startles and only barely avoids the oncoming traffic. It takes her a moment to discern where the sound has come from – Lucifer, next to her, has fallen asleep and started snoring slightly.

Her heart is still beating fast in alarm when she elbows him hard: "Wake up, Lucifer!"

"Are we home already?"

"No, we're not! I can't believe you – how can you sleep after what we've just seen?"

Lucifer only shrugs, but stays awake the rest of the way and after a while he's rambling, and Chloe, only too happy for the distraction, follows in his wake.

* * *

 **II**

Chloe only notices Lucifer when he slumps down on the chair across her desk and asks whether they have a new case by now.

"I'm still working on the last one", she scolds him. "While you're finished working when we've arrested someone, I have to fill in all these forms and write a report."

"But I'm bored", he sighs and twiddles around restlessly.

"You don't look bored, you look tired", she observes and adds, "and I don't think it appropriate you're hoping someone has died just because you have nothing to do."

"Because that would be a bad thing", he says, and it sounds only like half a question.

Now it's Chloe's turn to sigh: "Yes, it would. And now you have to shut up, or I won't ever finish this."

"But... -"

"No."

Chloe does indeed finish off her paperwork, and only then realises that Lucifer hasn't said a word for half an hour and hasn't left, either. She looks up, curious as to what he is doing, and finds that he has fallen asleep, his head leant against the partition.

The Detective is so used to watching her partner moving around with endless energy she has actually never thought about how he would look when he is asleep – more relaxed, certainly, and a lot younger, somehow, all the little wrinkles on his face that come from too much smiling and frowning at the same time smoothed out.

She decides to give him a few more minutes rest (he looks like he needed it) and goes to get herself some coffee.

* * *

 **III**

The hotel is quite nice and, what is even more, paid for by the seminar's operator. Sadly the participants do have to pay for drinks themselves, but as she is quite tired from the long drive here anyway, she heads for her room early, yawning tiredly.

Just as she is about to enter, the adjacent door is opened, and someone steps out who looks a tiny bit too familiar.

Chloe drops her purse in surprise: "Lucifer? What are you – you're supposed to be working that major event in Lux! You didn't talk about anything else for days, why...?"

Lucifer jumps guiltily, turns around fully and bends down to pick up her purse.

"There was a sudden change of plans... I'll be here for a few days."

She narrows her eyes: "How many days?"

"I've been thinking five."

She moans: "Please don't tell me you're in my workshop."

"I wasn't, until yesterday evening, though I had had to have a heart-to-heart talk with your chief to arrange that." He raises an eyebrow suggestively, and all Chloe is left to do is stare at him with her mouth agape.

He has even managed to get the room next to hers, goddamnit. This man really is able to accomplish anything...

* * *

 **IV**

Chloe opens the front door and is pleased by how warm it already is, despite it being early morning. She bends down to pick up the newspaper that has fallen out of the mail slot in the door – and stops abruptly when she notices something moving in the corner of her eye. Feeling for her gun (which is, of course, still inside) on instinct, she slowly turns her head -

and is greeted by a drowsy-looking smile.

"Lucifer! What are you doing here?"

Her partner is sitting on the bench on her porch, looking like he's just crawled out of bed with his hair dishevelled and shirt half out of his trousers, grinning by now like a Cheshire cat: "Good morning to you, too, Detective. Did you sleep well?"

Chloe stares at him lost for words, shakes her head in incomprehension before re-entering her house and closing the door in his face. Its far too early to deal with the would-be Devil, and he looked perfectly all right on her bench.

While she heads for the bathroom, she earnestly ponders about why he has come here so early in the day: He usually isn't up at this hour... And there have been other, even more strange occurrences lately.

* * *

 **V**

As usual, Lucifer is the last who leaves Lux before the cleaning crew comes in. He has prolonged his stay by playing the piano softly, not singing but humming until he ran out of songs for the night.

Now he wanders around aimlessly, trying not to think about having to go to bed soon.

Lucifer is dead tired and every muscle in his body screams for a bed to relax into, but since he hasn't had the chance to sneak after the Detective tonight and find somewhere close by to sleep, he can't be sure there won't be any nightmares tonight.

He sighs and looks round one last time. This is when he notices the red shawl lying discarded on a chair. He walks over and takes it – it is definitely Detective Decker's.

Lucifer leaves Lux and takes the shawl upstairs with him.

When he lays in bed a little time later, his eyes wide open in the dark, fighting the inevitable, he becomes aware of a smell lingering in the air that is comforting, warm and familiar, evoking mixed feelings in him. It takes him a while to realise it is the shawl he had laid on the bedside cabinet so as to not forget taking it with him the next morning.

He reaches out and runs his fingers over the fabric.

He must have been smelling Chloe's perfume, and somehow it makes him feel... safe.

A little while later Lucifer has fallen asleep, the shawl, neatly folded, placed beside his pillow.

It is the first night in a long, long time he sleeps soundly through the night without having a nightmare, despite Chloe not being close.

From then on, Lucifer stops sneaking after the Detective when he wants to sleep, and Chloe, who finally figured out what was going on and who had placed the shawl by design, is able to not feel like someone is following her around all the time.


	18. Deckerstar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucifer, and there's not the slightest chance I ever will.

 _ **Characters** : Maze, Linda_

 ** _Additional tags:_** _Ridiculousness!_

* * *

 **Deckerstar**

"Here, try that one on!"

Maze shoved a hanger towards Linda with something that vaguely resembled a dress – minus the fabric-part.

"Yeah – I'm not wearing that", she said and hung it back up, trying to shut Maze up with a stern look. She was breathing a sigh of relief when Maze didn't argue, but that was only because she had spotted yet another black none-dress: "How about that one?!"

Linda caught er excited friend's arm: "This dress isn't really appropriate for the occasion."

Maze stopped and sighed: "But I won't wear that blue one you've been eyeing since we entered the shop, either. I don't do knee-length."

"That's what I thought", Linda answered, giving her dress of choice one last, longing look before suggesting: "How about we look for something in-between? And not too glamorous, please. We wouldn't want to outshine Chloe on her big day."

"I doubt Lucifer would change his mind again just over our choice of clothes", Maze muttered while meticulously inspecting the available dresses that were somewhere between barely-there and more than knee-length, "he's even been arguing with Chloe whether they should officially request people to refer to them as 'Deckerstar' or 'Chlucifer' or something similarly ridiculous."

"And what did she have to say about that?", Linda asked shaking her head in amusement.

"She pulled her gun on him."


	19. Stitches

**Disclaimer:** Nah. I won't say it this time. You know anyway.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : The actual series itself! That's a first one, I think xD (Season 1, Episode 7 'Wingman')_

 ** _A/N:_** _Because this is how I spent most of my free time the last week..._ _And because the one I planned for today just isn't working. I'm not in the mood for Angst right now, sorry ^^_

* * *

 **Stitches**

Though Chloe had a hard time admitting it, she did spent most of her free time thinking about work. Even when she was with Trixie, part of her was often reflecting on the latest case.

It was tiring, and it was unhealthy, and yes, it was morose. She definitely needed some off-time.

And since she had no clue where else to start, and the idea had somehow stuck in her head anyway, she followed Lucifer's advice.

That was why Lucifer, appearing unexpected and unbidden one night at Chloe's, found his Detective fallen asleep on her sofa with a mess of needles and wool at her feet. The Devil stared at her, blinked, and then took up her piece of knitting carefully. After a careful survey of the work, he was pretty sure she had been trying to knit a beanie or something similar (judging by the colour, it was meant for the spawn). She had managed to loose quite a lot of stitches, too.

His first impulse was to tease her about it, but when a look into her sleeping face made him smile involuntarily, he decided against it.

Lucifer grabbed a blanket and spread it over his Detective before sitting down on the chair opposite her and carefully beginning to clean up her mess. Plain stitch, purl stitch, plain stitch, purl stitch...

He worked mesmerizing fast.

When Chloe woke up in the morning, she found the knitting work in her hands and somehow it looked a lot better than it had in the evening: Must've been the light, or something.


	20. A Deal Made

**Disclaimer:** Since I don't own Lucifer, none of this has happened, and that's probably for the best.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Amenadiel_

 _ **Additional tags:** Canon-divergence_

 ** _A/N:_** _This comes after 'Goner' but before 'For Her Sake'. This canon-divergence Sequence will be continued one more time._ _The chapter will be called 'Blurred', by the way._

 _A_ _lso, I apologize for_ _the end... I'm a bad person who loves Sequences way too much._

* * *

 **A Deal Made**

Chloe is waiting impatiently, checking her watch every few seconds. He should be here by now. Maybe, she muses, she shouldn't have allowed Maze to contact him – but Chloe wouldn't have known where to find him anyway.

Its been five days since she's spoken to Linda, and after this conversation, she can't shake the feeling that there's something she needs even more than what Linda has suggested, something that is more important for the Detective than closure: She needs answers. There are too many questions left, and there are few people who knew Lucifer well enough to answer them.

So she has asked Maze, and the woman she has come to regard as something like a friend in the past weeks only smiled sadly and said: "You don't want me to answer this. You want Amenadiel."

This is why Chloe, freezing in the cold wind, is standing on Lucifer's balcony, trying not to think about the emptied out apartment behind her. She isn't sure why Maze insisted she should meet Lucifer's so-called brother here, but now she's here anyway.

The elevator doors pling open and there are steps behind here. Chloe turns around and watches the huge man approach here, his face as calm as usual.

He nods at her and then casually leans against the handrail: "Maze said you wanted to talk to me."

Chloe has been trying to figure out what to say the whole day long, and hasn't come up with anything. As a Cop, she's used to interrogations of all kinds, but she isn't sure how to ask what she needs to know.

A long, silent minute passes while Amenadiel looks at Chloe, and she gazes up into the empty sky.

"I'm sorry for your loss", she finally says uneasily.

Amenadiel only shrugs: "So what is it that you want?"

And suddenly Chloe knows what she has to ask. She hesitates one more moment, though, before she answers: "I have seen Lucifer get shot by Malcolm, and I knew he didn't have a chance. But Lucifer got up again, and he had enough strength to follow Malcolm through the whole hangar before he finally collapsed."

"I can't see your question."

Chloe angrily narrows her eyes: "I want you to tell me how this is possible. He was _dying._ He shouldn't have been able to move at all."

Amenadiel averts his glance from her face and looks back into the empty apartment, his eyes fixed on the point where Lucifer's piano had been situated.

"Lucifer...", Chloe's hands tighten on the railing, "An autopsy is standard procedure. He bled out in less than two minutes, and the bullet punctured his lungs. There wasn't the slightest chance for him to get up again, but he did."

"What do you think happened?", Amenadiel asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Chloe smiles bitterly: "At first I thought it was a miracle. But he did die after all, so it couldn't have been that."

When Amenadiel throws back his head and starts roaring with laughter, Chloe startles violently and stares at the man beside her open-mouthed.

He's still shaking with laughter while Chloe has backed away from him, her hands clenched into fists: "Lucifer is _dead._ I can't see what's funny about that."

Amenadiel wipes tears of laughter out of his eyes, "For once in his life, Lucifer acted out of something that wasn't selfishness... And the person he did it for has no idea _what_ he did! Oh, this really is just like him. After all this time, you don't believe; you still don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

Amenadiel abruptly stops laughing and shakes his head in disbelief: "You know, he thought you so smart, but you weren't smart enough to figure this one out. Its not like he didn't tell you again and again."

Chloe makes another step back, but he follows her, his amusement gone. Something flickers in his eyes, something that makes Chloe's stomach churn. She's trembling, but isn't sure why.

"Lucifer made a deal to protect you: He promised Dad to return to Hell in exchange for your life, and Dad accepted."

Now it's Chloe's turn to laugh, but it is a dry laugh of disappointment: "And here I was actually hoping for an explanation – but you're just as crazy as he was."

Amenadiel becomes very still before he says, more to himself than to the infuriated Detective: "All I wanted for five years was my brother going back to reign over his domain. But now that he's back, I find I am..." He looks up, and Chloe sees a huge variety of emotions mixing on his face.

He sighs, shrugs, and then adds: "If anyone can bring him back, it's you."

"Bring him back?! You're even worse than he was! Lucifer is _gone_. There's no way he can –"

Chloe watches motionless while Amenadiel shrugs out of the hoodie he's been wearing and makes a casual move, resulting in two huge, silverish-grey, feathery _things_ spreading out on each side behind him.

"Oh my – Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Or dreaming."

"Neither nor, I'm afraid." Another shrug, and Amenadiel's wings are gone, and Chloe feels a shudder of relief running through her.

She sits down where she is, just down on the floor, and concentrates on taking deep breaths. It is all true – Lucifer really hasn't lied to her, just like he had promised. Memories appear before her mind's eye, only loosely connected; all the things she has discounted as his creepy, metaphorical talk and general Luciferness; so many times he's looked at her like _this_ and she had wondered why, and how he had reacted after she shot him, and the way he had... and, oh – so many times, and...

" _Lucifer Morningstar. Is that, uh, a stage name or something?" - "God-given, I'm afraid."_

Fighting down tears of shock, Chloe closes her eyes momentarily to regain at least a bit of composure before she asks, her voice wavering unsteadily: "And what is it you want of me?"

But when she looks up, Amenadiel is gone.


	21. Dark Red

**Disclaimer:** I'm too tired to think of anything but 'I don't own Lucifer'.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Trixie_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : This actually happened to me once... But I didn't have a Guardian Devil._

 _ **Additional tags:** Nonsensical..._

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't ever trust one of these grinning at you. I'm serious. They are true evil._

* * *

 **Dark Red**

Lucifer stared into the brown-greenish eyes and concentrated, trying not to listen to the wails of pain and anger erupting from the offspring next to them.

"Tell me", he whispered, his voice intentionally deeper than usual, "what is it that you desire?"

Instead of answering him properly – though maybe this would've been a bit over the top anyway – the eyes slowly moved away from Lucifer's face and down, until their gaze steadied on the dress handkerchief in his breast pocket.

Lucifer hesitated, considered what loss would be bigger: That of a thick braid of Trixie's hair or his handkerchief (which was dark red and rather a favourite of his).

"Lu-u-u-u-uuuhhh-cifer!", Trixie sobbed, and that tipped the scale for him... though this had surely been the last time he visited the Zoo without Chloe to assist him in watching what the spawn did.

"All right", he sighed finally, took out the handkerchief and handed it to the monkey which had grabbed Trixie's hair, "there you go."

With a triumphant noise, the macaque let go of Trixie's pigtail and ran to join his troop – and if Lucifer hadn't been sure it was only a rather primitive primate, he'd have thought the monkey looked rather smug.


	22. Hairy Business

**Disclaimer:** In all this hairy business, I own nothing more than the arrangement of words.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Trixie, Dan_

 ** _A/N:_** _Because_ _(safe for the last one, hopefully...) this has happened to all of us, too._

* * *

 **Hairy Business**

 **I**

Chloe cursed the bad luck she'd been having that day already that led to this situation: She had overslept, Trixie had managed to soak her school bag through with a not-quite tightly screwed bottle with juice, the car hadn't started at first... - And when she finally had made it to the Precinct, she and Lucifer had been called on a new case before she had had any time to really deal with her bed-head. She had merely shoved her hair through the hair band directly after washing – and now the band was stuck, and with every tug her scalp hurt worse and the hair band only got stuck worse.

Tears were running down Chloe's cheeks while she determinedly gathered all her strength for one last, violent tug - " _Ouch!_ "

* * *

 **II**

"I can't even imagine how you did this", Chloe sighed in exasperation. She was combing through Trixie's hair, carefully working on the strands with bubble gum in them.

"You're hurting me, Mommy!", Trixie wailed.

Chloe stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowing: "If you had been a bit more careful, this wouldn't have happened – and its either me removing the gum, or we go and get your hair cut short."

Trixie immediately fell silent and waited for her mum to continue her work. She much rather liked her hair long.

* * *

 **III  
** "... and now you slide that gun over toward me with your foot. Slowly."

Dan obeyed, his eyes fixed on Chloe's face. While she looked as determined and calm as one could with a knife at one's throat, Dan knew himself to have gone deathly pale. It should have been a normal dinner out as friends, the first time since their divorce, but they had to run straight into a robbery, of course; and since they were cops and at least Chloe was always on duty, something like this had to happen sooner or later.

But Dan wasn't going to let Chloe get harmed, he...

Watched, dumbstruck and frozen, as Chloe seemed to faint, forcing the man to rearrange his grip, and while he did so, she pulled out the hairpin that had been holding her bun, and while her blonde strands cascaded around her face, she stabbed the man in his hand with so much force he let her go with a yell of pain.

Before Dan had any time to realise what had happened, Chloe was holding the gun and aimed it at the surprised would-be bank robber.


	23. Promise me you won't leave

**Disclaimer:** Luckily I don't own Lucifer, or otherwise someone would be permanently dead by now.

 _ **Characters** : Trixie, Lucifer_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Uhh – Random Word Generator...? The word was 'Enough', but somehow it didn't end up in the shot anywhere... xD_

 _ **Spoilers:** Anyone hasn't watched season 1 finale? In that case, don't read._

 _ **Additional tags:** Slight canon-divergence; set a few hours after season 1 finale_

 ** _A/N:_** _Why, oh why do I always watch the newest episode so early in the week...? I can't deal with this one;_ _and besides, my first 'Firsts'-shot has been destroyed by them dancing together. Darn it! ^^_

 _I_ _'ve also just realised that there's just one more week in November! I have so many ideas to write down yet...!_

* * *

 **Promise me you won't leave**

Mommy had tugged her into bed as soon as they'd been home and stroked her hair until she had fallen asleep. She had been so tired then, but now Trixie was wide awake after having a really bad dream.

She was back home, and everything was all right. It had just been a nightmare, nothing more.

Except that she knew that it hadn't only been that.

Trixie pulled her blanket up to her nose and deeply inhaled the familiar smell – home. Safe. But neither the smell nor the blanket were of comfort to her; and it was dark in her room and far too quiet and maybe if she reached out to switch on the lights she'd wake up and realise that she was still with that scary man and being at home had been the dream?

She felt her head swimming and tears welled in her eyes. She began sobbing.

"Beatrice? Are you awake?"

Light immediately flooded the room, and there he was, sitting in a chair beside her bed, looking over-tired and the slightest bit ruffled.

"Lucifer? Why 're you here?", Trixie asked, dazed with sleep.

"I wanted to make sure you're all right", he admitted and gently caressed her cheek with his hand, only to found himself smothered by the child hugging him and hanging on to him tightly. He pulled her out of bed and onto his lap and then rearranged the blanket around them both while she held onto him for dear life and snivelled, now fighting down her tears determinedly.

Trixie whispered into his shirt: "I've had a nightmare. About that man. And there was a gun firing, too..."

Lucifer felt her small hands carefully touching his stomach and he couldn't help but wince at the recollection of pain. Trixie's grip on Lucifer instinctively tightened.

"Promise me you won't leave", Trixie, a little while later, demanded in a small voice and they both knew what she was referring to.

"I won't", he answered in a gentle voice, kissing her forehead like he wanted to seal that promise and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Trixie nodded sleepily and listened to his steady, strong heart beat, and as she drifted back to sleep, her grip loosened again.

Lucifer, however, held her in his arms the whole night long, that precious bundle of a human child he almost lost a few hours ago, along with her mother, too; a child sprung of the creation he once so despised, and try though he might, he found nothing but love for her in his heart.

He had meant what he'd promised. He'd never go away again, and if he was left with no choice but to leave, he'd fight for them – fight for his _family_ – with all his strength until he breathed his last.

"We'll call it a deal, Beatrice", he whispered, "and the Devil doesn't break a deal."


	24. Blindness of God

**Disclaimer:** Surprise! I don't own Lucifer.

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Sudden gusts of wind & Season 1 Episode 9; Season 2, Episode 8 _

**_A/N:_** _Anyone surprised when I say I didn't plan this and it came to me suddenly and in a flash and wouldn't leave me alone again until I had it written down...? ^^_

 _I regard this as a companion to 'Light-Bringing'._

* * *

 **Blindness of God**

He had known this would happen as soon as He had held him for the first time. The love He felt for him was far beyond anything He had ever felt before – He loved all his sons, He loved all of His creation, but this small child with the huge brown eyes and the unguarded smile was different. He called him Samael – Blindness of God – because love is blind.

But not blind enough to not see that Samael wasn't entirely content in Heaven. He always felt that His son had never really felt at home there. It had been a long time before He could finally admit to that feeling and even longer until He accepted that the plan He had wasn't a good one, but, regardless, it was what needed to be done.

He wanted him to be happy. He _needed_ him to be happy.

With the creation of men it began. Then came the Rebellion, and though it hurt Him just as much as the rest of the family he let His wife 'persuade' Him to spare His son's life. He cast Samael out of Heaven and made him ruler of Hell, and while the morning star's light darkened, He waited anxiously for His plan to finally enfold to its fullest extent.

Watching His favourite son turning against him time and time again, watching him yearn for His apprehension still, watching his soul changing and darkening until he finally gave up on Him almost tore His heart in two.

Samael – Venom of God – had Him on the edge of giving up more than just once.

But He looked into the future and the outcome was always the same: If He didn't act the wrathful father, there was no way to ensure His son would ever be happy.

Watching him had become on of His regular habits, and gusts of wind blowing out a lighter's flame were His only means of communication.

It wasn't much, and Lucifer always misinterpreted this sign of His compassion, but it was better than no communication at all.

It wasn't as it should be, and not what either of them really wanted or deserved (or needed, for that matter). But when you're a parent, you don't necessarily do what your child asks you to, you do what is right.

Sadly, sometimes there's a vast difference between the two, and sometimes that difference suddenly becomes a big divide between father and son... Though in their case, their divide was a bit extremer than the usual ones.

And then, after millennia, the most vital piece of His plan finally entered the scene: _" 'Lucifer Morningstar'? Is that... uh, a stage name or something?"_

And then, after millennia, He knew the waiting was finally coming to a close.


	25. Helping People

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lucifer... yet.

 _ **Characters** : Dan_

 ** _A/N:_** _That awkward moment when you come home after running hither and thither the whole day and half the night only to realise that you haven't written today's drabble yet and there are only 44 minutes left to midnight... *desperately typing*_

 _S_ _orry the chapter isn't much good... Can't seem to find a better topic and I'm really out of time by now._

* * *

 **Helping People**

Back in High school Dan had been 'that gangly boy (the one with too much knees)' or mostly: 'Hey! You over there, out of the way!'

Then one day everything changed. He happened to walk by one of the most popular girls in school and noticed, even though she hastily wiped her face, that she was crying.

He acted on pure instinct and offered her a paper tissue.

From that moment on, he had been 'paper-tissue-lad' to everyone, which was definitely a change for the better...

And he accidentally discovered that he also very much liked to help other people.


	26. Tune as old as song

**Disclaimer:** Just imagine I'd own Lucifer – oh, the things I'd do.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer; others_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : Too much listening to piano covers of Disney songs, naturally including 'Beauty and the Beast'._

 ** _A/N:_** _I'm sorry. I had to do this. I'd had the story already finished in my head and even though_ _dancing_ _has already_ _happened_ _different_ _ly_ _and was perfect for them, let me get this version of mine out of my head so I can do other things again xD_

* * *

 **Tune as old as song**

Up to now, Chloe has managed the day quite well. She's stayed at home, having a day off, and Trixie is with her Dad. Chloe has ignored her phone, and mostly watched old episodes of her favourite TV shows – simply doing nothing for once. This is her way of celebrating.

But now her phone's ringing for the seventh time in a few minutes, and she has a nagging feeling that she knows exactly who's trying to reach her... and if she doesn't answer, he might come here in person.

Better to get this over with quickly, she decides and grabs her phone.

Turns out he isn't calling because of what she'd been thinking but to ask her a favour.

"I really don't feel like going, Lucifer."

She hears him sigh on the other end of the line: "All right. Maybe I can get one of the Brittanies to join. Or both."

Now its her turn to sigh – she can't very well leave this to the Britannies – and while she wearily rubs her face, she catches herself saying, half resolved on going: "I don't have a dress for the occasion."

"I'm sure you can find something, Detective." His smile is audible, and she can't stop the corners of her mouth tugging up at his excitement.

"I'll come by your house at... seven?"

"Sounds perfect."

Chloe keeps the phone pressed to her ear – she feels no desire to hang up. Apparently neither does he.

A silent minute, not awkward though, passes until he finally says: "See you then."

"Yes."

"Bye, Chloe", he says and ends the call.

While Chloe stands up to change her baggy shirt and sweatpants for one of the nicest dresses she can find in her wardrobe, she suddenly realises he has called her by her name. A shiver runs down her spine and before she has made a few steps, a wide grin – one that actually might have been a bit wider than Lucifer's usual ones – is spreading all over her face.

Her disinclination is all but gone.

* * *

Even though Chloe's finished ten minutes early, Lucifer's already outside in the car waiting for her. When he notices her leaving the house, he gets out of the car to open the door for her and when she shakes her head at him - "I'm old enough to open doors for myself, you know?" - he snorts and makes a mock bow: "I'll keep that in mind, Detective."

He seems to be in a very good mood, though he doesn't talk much in the first few minutes of their ride. He also seems to have forgotten what day it is – not that Chloe minds in the least.

"So you're throwing a fund-raiser at Lux", she says when Lucifer stops at a red light.

He hesitates for a slight second, his brow furrowing before he nods: "Yes."

"What cause is the fund-raiser for?"

He turns to her and looks her up and down: "I really like your dress", he declares, taking her by surprise with his non-subtleness.

"Thanks." Chloe feels herself blushing.

The cars in front of them begin moving again, and Chloe resumes their former topic: "So, what's the fund-raiser for?"

Lucifer peers out of the front window intently and doesn't answer her question.

"Lucifer?", she repeats.

He keeps quiet, leaving her with a bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

She really should have known Lucifer would be planning something like this, but she never would have expected both Dan and Trixie to go along with it, and her daughter, who usually isn't very good at keeping secrets, hasn't spilled a word about this.

Despite having known something was going on, Chloe startles when she enters Lux and is greeted by a huge shout of: "Surprise!"

Lucifer, who has his hand on her back pushing her forward, whispers in her ear: "Happy Birthday!"

She has so tried to avoid this year's birthday celebration... But now it's to late to escape, and, if she is honest, it is nice to see how many people have come.

* * *

Most of the party-goers have left some time ago, and only Chloe's closest friends and family remain, minus Trixie who has been brought home a while ago, despite protesting and clinging to Lucifer's legs.

The music has also been turned down to allow conversation more easily. They sit together at two tables, and Chloe can't help but feel her heart overflowing with joy and love for these people. This is so much better than hiding at home, hoping people to forget her birthday.

She takes a sip of her drink when Lucifer leans towards her: "I think you owe me a dance."

"I thought I'd get presents today, not demands."

"Who says this isn't my present to you? I'm a fairly good dancer."

Chloe is just about to say no when she sees Lucifer's pleading expression. She's blushing again and severely hopes that he doesn't notice in the half-light of his Club.

"All right then."

He offers her his hand and she takes it, trying not to think about how it feels to have her fingers intertwined with his. He leads her to Lux's dance-floor and just as they reach it, the usual music mix is turned off to be replaced by a slow, cliché waltz.

On seeing Chloe's dumbfounded expression, Maze only winks and waves at her before returning to her seat.

Before Chloe can think of a way to wriggle out of this situation, she finds herself being held expertly, close to Lucifer's chest.

There's a short moment of awkwardness and then, when Chloe looks up into his eyes and sees Lucifer's expression soften, the awkwardness is gone and replaced with something else entirely.

They begin to move in unison, and though Chloe isn't a great dancer, especially no good at classic dances, she doesn't misstep once. Keeping the rhythm with Lucifer leading is easy, and very soon she knows she never wants the song to end. It feels like they are levitating above the ground.

Trying to commit this moment to her memory in perfect detail, she inhales Lucifer's smell deeply. She tries to picture them from the outside, so close together, their fingers intertwined, his free hand on her back – but she knows she'll remember this anyway, if only because of the way he looks at her, smiling slightly, his eyes gentle and attentive, and underneath his usual gorgeous self she can see he himself is a bit insecure now, underneath he's just as keen on keeping this memory as she is, underneath he's _her_ Lucifer, the real Lucifer.

They inch towards each other, their dance slowing down.

They get off beat, but neither one minds even a single bit.

They forget about the others who have stopped talking to stare at the two of them.

They stop just as the last note of the waltz fades away with their gazes firmly locked, and both try to discern what the other might be thinking, their faces so close to each other, hesitating, waiting for the other to move first.

Lucifer slowly brings up his hand and cups her face while she smiles up at him, her heart beating so fast it feels like it wants to jump right out of her chest. She leans into his touch, her eyes slowly closing while he caresses her cheek with his thumb: "Chloe", he says, his voice sounding hoarse and the tiniest bit unsteady.

Then he lets her go and makes a step back.

Chloe can't help but feel disappointed, but she knows him well enough to see that he's not ready yet.

"Thank you", she says, and she means everything, the whole evening, but especially the dance.

"Any time", he answers solemn and then he surprises her by taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it – it should look and feel out of place and time, but somehow it makes her flush and smile and her knees weak.

The next moment, her tender Lucifer is gone and replaced by the usual one whispering with a suggestively raised eyebrow: "I like it when you're blushing."

She blushes.

He smirks and then calls out: "Maze! Music! And Daniel is in need of another drink – he's looking a bit tense. Don't you think?"


	27. Sunflowers

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Lucifer nor the candy I've been eating while writing this. Hopefully my brother doesn't mind me stealing his sweets.

 _ **Characters** : Lucifer, Chloe_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : You know the scene._

 ** _A/N:_** _I was satisfied while writing it and now after re-reading it I can't believe this is the only thing I've come up with today... *sigh*_

* * *

 **Sunflowers**

Lucifer stands in the middle of the shop feeling like a complete idiot. He likes to think he's a fairly good judge of human behaviour after five years on earth, but now he's surrounded by bunches of balloons and Get-Well-Soon-cards, candy and bouquets of flowers that are far too colourful, he isn't quite sure any more. He wonders why humans believe that buying ridiculous items for someone who's ill would make them feel any better.

It's stunning, the uselessness of all these items when it really is Dad's cruel plan that makes some humans recover and others not. A bunch of flowers doesn't help someone who's dying.

Lucifer's gaze is drawn toward a bouquet of bright sunflowers mixed with red flowers he hasn't bothered to learn the name of.

The Detective certainly isn't dying and she looks like she's the sunflower type, even though it might be that she wouldn't admit that.

He's been at her room twice by now because he feels a certain need to make sure she is okay since he's made her a promise, but she was still out cold and he has wandered around ever since and ended up here. Might as well do what all the humans did and maybe then he'd figure out the use of ridiculous items.

* * *

When he sets the flowers down on her night stand a little while later, he's pleased to see that his bouquet is far better looking and taller than the one that is undoubtedly that of – that douche he's forgotten the name of.

Lucifer sits down in the chair beside the bed and soon is deep in thought – why is this woman capable of evading all his charms? How can she resist what every other woman on the planet must irresistibly be drawn towards?

He sees the Detective move and is surprised at how much relief he's feeling to see he has kept his promise.

Without meaning to, he begins to smile.

"Well", Lucifer says softly, "look who's back."


	28. What doesn't kill you

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Lucifer, at least I'd know what's happening after tonight's episode.

 _ **Characters** : Maze_

 ** _A/_ _N_ _:_** _Season 1,_ _what I figured was going on._

* * *

 **What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger**

He was slipping away from her.

He had been slipping for quite some time before, too, but she had effectively convinced herself she was imagining things, that he was still his usual, drifting, unsteady self, that he was still the same person she'd come here with.

But now she tried and failed to keep lying to herself.

He was slipping away from her, slipping just through her fingers.

She'd once been sure of his lust for her and behind that lust, she had felt sure to see affection. It was somewhat worrying, but it was a continuous high, too, to imagine she'd have that effect on someone so perfect. On someone divine. She relished that feeling, she kindled that feeling, because it made her feel more alive.

He was slipping through her fingers and, only now that she was clawing at nothing, only now she knew that all this time, he hadn't been the one developing feelings for her.

It had been the other way around the whole time.

Even though she was his second in command, all things considered, that was all that she was: Just one of his toys, a slave to obey his every command, and there was no getting out of it. The only thing to do was hardening herself: Humans were feeble, frail things, but maybe, just maybe, hopefully, this saying they had might be true: What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

If she hadn't felt so miserable, she'd have laughed bitterly at the irony...

It's never the Devil who falls – he has his demons for this.

And so she was: Clawing at nothing while she was falling, ever falling, falling even more in love with him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'd like to know whether you'd rather I'd end this collection with Fluff or Angst – there's still my last canon-divergence to come, but one more slot is free. Please let me know._


	29. Hugs

**Disclaimer:** Maybe I do own Lucifer – but only in a parallel universe. Maybe earth 357 or so.

 _ **Characters** : Trixie, Chloe, Dan, Lucifer, Maze_

 _ **Inspired** **by** : The absence of hugs in my life._

 ** _A/N:_** _Ah. This was supposed to be more fluff – but I had one of the worst days I can remember ever to have had, and am a bit emotional right now... So this happened._

 _C_ _an't believe it's only one more_ _d_ _rabble I'll have to write before the months out..._

* * *

 **Hugs**

I

Trixie had limited memories of the time when her parents had still been living together – but the few she had were the ones she held most dear.

She must have been three or four years old and had had a nightmare. She did what every kid on earth naturally does: She went to her parent's bed, of course hoping to stay there the night.

Trixie wasn't even really sure why of all the times she'd slept in her parents' bed, she remembered only this one night – maybe it was the way Mommy pulled her close and Dad wrapped his arms around both of them, or how he kissed them both on the forehead before turning off the light again, or because of the warmth of their bodies so close together, or the familiar smell, or because she felt safe in every possible way... - This memory was the one she conjured up as being the core of the concept 'family' for her.

Hugs are for family.

II

"Nothing will change, monkey."

"You're lying! _Everything_ will change!"

Trixie fled to her room, slamming the door with as much force as she could muster before throwing herself onto her bed to cry.

She could hear her parents talk outside, both of them sounding worried. At least for once, they weren't fighting but trying to work together.

Trixie pulled one of her cushions closer and hugged it fiercely in defiance of the world, a cruel world in which parents decided they needed 'some away time from each other'.

Trixie wasn't stupid. The same thing had happened with Julie's mum and dad – and now her dad lived hours away from her and she only saw him every second weekend.

She began sobbing helplessly, unsure whether all this hadn't been her doing somehow, whether she could've done something to prevent this...

"Trixie?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you!", she screamed at her Dad.

She heard him sigh and then walk away, saying goodbye to her Mum on his way out. The front door snapped shut – and Trixie jumped out of bed, threw her door open and ran after him as fast as her legs would carry her, into the cold winter air: "Dad! Dad!"

The next moment she was engulfed in a warm, tight embrace: "Hey there, monkey. It's okay, I'm still here."

"Don't go away", she sobbed into his jacket, clinging to him fiercely.

He released her and looked into her eyes solemnly: "It's better this way. But", he said when she shook her head in protest, "whenever you need me, just give me a call. Any time of the time. I'll be on my way the next minute, okay?"

He embraced her again, tighter than before, and kissed her forehead like he always did: "I love you so much."

"Love you more", she mumbled into his jacket.

Hugs are to say you're there for someone – no matter what.

III

Trixie knew her Mommy had a bad day when she merely shuffled indoors, kicked off her boots and went straight to the couch to slump down on it, one arm thrown over her eyes liked she was trying to block out the world.

After she'd fetched a glass of water for her, Trixie climbed onto the couch and then onto her mother's lap to throw her arms around her Mum's shoulders. After a little while, she hugged her back, planting a kiss on Trixie's hair: "I'll be all right, monkey."

Trixie nodded, waited another minute before releasing her mother, then shifting back a bit and asking: "You know what Anna said to Miss Fisher today?"

Mommy, knowing full well she was trying to distract her, ruffled through Trixie's hair and fondly smiled at her: "Tell me."

Hugs are to tell how much you love someone.

IV

"Where have you been, Trixie? I told you to be back at six!"

"I know... I forgot what time it was."

"I don't want you to be out when it's dark, you know that."

"Yes, Mommy." Trixie hung her head. She could see her Mum was furious, but there were also smudges of mascara on her cheeks and her nose was red like she had been crying.

Her mother gathered her up in a hug: "Don't do that to me again, you hear?"

"I won't", Trixie whispered, slinging her arms around her mother's neck, "I promise."

Hugs are for promises.

V

The door opened and Mommy stepped in, followed by Maze and Lucifer.

"Lucifer!", Trixie squeaked excitedly, "you're back!"

Before he had a chance to do anything against it, he felt little arms being slung around his middle section.

He patted her dark hair awkwardly: "I wasn't even gone that long, child."

She beamed up at him with eyes shining.

Hugs are for welcomes.


	30. Blurred

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucifer, and that's a fact I'm happy about – because if I did own Lucifer, I'd never have written these drabbles.

 _ **Characters** : Chloe, Lucifer_

 _ **Additional tags:** canon-divergence_

 ** _A/N1:_** _This takes place immediately after Chapter 3: 'For her sake'._ _Writing this chapter has been hard on so many levels, and I'm not at all satisfied._

* * *

 **Blurred**

" _You want a refill, Monkey?"  
_

" _Yes, please." Chloe beamed up at her Dad who smiled at her fondly before grabbing the ladle to refill her plate._

" _So how was school?", her mother, who was going through a new movie script, asked, sounding vaguely inattentive._

 _Chloe looked to her Dad and when he gave her a reassuring nod and his fullest attention, she began: "Well, Miranda and I - "_

The familiar scene vanishes before Chloe's eyes. She had that dream more times than she cares to remember, and so she knows this isn't where it usually ends.

She blinked, and now she's somewhere she doesn't recognise, somewhere semi-dark and despite the uncomfortably warm air, she's shivering violently, suddenly feeling terribly awake instead of dreaming, like this is real. Strange noises well up from everywhere. Something soft and hot falls down onto her, and only when she accidentally breathes in some of the stuff does she realise its ashes falling from the sky. Coughing, Chloe begins walking despite not knowing where she came from or where she might end up.

"Detective?"

The voice, echoing off the rocky walls, is distant and slightly muffled as well as hard to locate, but the intonation is unmistakable.

"Lucifer! I'm here!"

Moving her head from one direction to the other, Chloe looks around for any sign of him anxiously.

Despite knowing this can only be another dream, she can't revoke the hope rising up in her at hearing the oh-so-familiar voice: "Lucifer!"

Close to her, a sudden, screeching sound rings out that makes Chloe's skin crawl with fear and disgust. Then she sees something moving in the dark beside her, something that might have been human once but isn't any more, with long, messy hair, shrivelled-up skin and teeth looking like they have intentionally been sharpened. Another scream erupts from the direction of the creature and all Chloe can do is watch on as it crawls nearer on all fours, swaying from one side to the other, ever nearer, baring it's teeth, ready to...

A firm hand grasps Chloe's shoulder and the next moment, both her anxiety and the hellish scene before her eyes vanish.

Paying no heed to her surroundings, Chloe turns around, her eyes wide, heart beating fast, again shivering but this time with excitement – and there he is. Lucifer.

There are so many things Chloe has to tell him... but what she does say is: "You've got a new suit."

Putting his hands in his pockets, he grins from ear to ear: "Actually, I don't. This is a very old suit... but I had to make do with what I left in Hell."

His smile vanishes slowly while he looks her over meticulously before noting: "It's been so long... but you look just the same."

"Nine weeks aren't that long", Chloe whispers with lips that are barely moving.

"It's been nine weeks for you... But for me..." Lucifer closes his eyes momentarily while pain crosses over his face.

Chloe isn't sure why she's suddenly able to move again, but with three big steps she's standing in front of him, throwing her arms around him. He hugs her back instantly, clinging onto her, and she feels him shaking.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you", Chloe blurts out after a while, and hears him snort in answer somewhere above her head.

He still smells the same, she notices, and this is of some comfort.

"Well, I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly", he says after a while, slowly releasing her. "I've been waiting for this night ever since."

"I don't understand."

"Chloe Decker – slow on the uptake today, are we?", he teases her, some of his old Luciferness back. "It's All Hallow's Eve."

"Halloween?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically: "It's all to do with boundaries between the world of the living and the dead, upstairs and downstairs, if you want to call it that. The night spirits can visit earth."

"So you really are dead."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow: "Do I look like I'm dead?"

"No. But you don't look like the Devil, either."

"Point taken."

Chloe, suddenly deciding she might not want to hear the answer to her question looks around for the first time. They're standing on sand, close to the sea's edge. The horizon is already brightening up in the east.

"Where are we?"

"This is the beach Maze and I arrived at five years ago. It has a certain meaning for me by now", he adds as an afterthought and laughs like he's enjoying a joke Chloe isn't in on.

The familiar sound of his laugh – a sound she has missed so much these past weeks – makes her turn and grab his hand. Squeezing it, she pleads: "Stay."

"Detective –"

"Stay here. With me. Please."

Lucifer pulls her to his chest again and, resting his head on hers, he says: "Chloe, I can't stay here. I've made a deal for your life, and I won't put you at risk any more. I might be overstepping my boundaries even now by being here with you."

Tears of anger begin running down Chloe's cheeks: "I didn't ask you to make this deal!"

He laughs drily: "If you had, I don't think I would have. You are important to me, Chloe Decker, and I –"

Behind them, the first beam of sunlight is creeping over the horizon's edge towards them.

Lucifer grabs both of Chloe's hands: "I'll have to go."

"I don't want you to!"

Lucifer's smile is tired and hollow: "So my charm does work on you after all."

His face appears blurred through her tears, and she hates herself for not being able to hold them back. "Lucifer, listen –"

"No, you listen to me: Every deal can be broken. There's always a way out, and if there's one being in the universe knowing _everything_ there is to know about deals it would be me. And I've got time, Chloe, so, so much time in Hell. I'll find a way out, and I'll come back. I promise."

Chloe blinks, and the rising sun, the beach, and Lucifer's face disappear in a flash.

She's back in her bed, Trixie breathing deeply at her side, and stares into the darkness with her eyes wide open.

 _I'll find a way out._

But when. And how. After a while in which Chloe has tossed around in bed anxiously, plagued by the image of Lucifer in Hell, a thought crosses her mind that she can't get rid of again: What if he lied? What if Lucifer said these things so she wouldn't try anything stupid? Somehow this sounds exactly like something he would do.

It takes her almost four days until she comes up with an idea.

It's ridiculous.

It might not work – but it is something, and even if Lucifer is working to get out of Hell again on his end, it might be a good thing to do the same here.

 _I don't believe in all that bible stuff._

"Well", the annoying know-it-all voice of Lucifer whispers in her ear, "there's no harm in trying."

* * *

 ** _A/N_ _2_ _:_** _I can't even te_ _l_ _l you how surreal writing this feels... - I want to thank you all for reading, subscribing, following, reviewing and writing such lovely comments. None of this would have been possible without your constant support... I'd surely have given up long ago._

 _Thank you so much for this amazing month and for making my time writing worthwhile!_

 _*Hugs*_


End file.
